Disney Magical World 2
Disney Magical World 2 (a.k.a. Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life 2) is a Nintendo 3DS game released in Japan on November 5, 2015, and in the United States on October 14, 2016. It is the sequel to the Nintendo 3DS game Disney Magical World. Synopsis "Disney Magical World 2, the follow up to the popular franchise, lets players enjoy a variety of new adventures in six Disney-themed worlds, such as exploring the world of Disney Frozen, dancing with Disney princesses or soaring through special Magical Dream events. Players will encounter and interact with well-known characters like Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Ariel, Donald Duck, and Daisy Duck." Gameplay Disney Magical World 2 is a life simulation game following the player throughout Disney-themed worlds. It retains some features from its predecessor including building furniture, clothing, and using ingredients. There are new features such as riding a boat and Disney characters who never appeared in the first game will be featured in the game as well. Gallery Promotional images Disney-magical-world-2-boxart-eu.jpg DMC2_-_Artbox.jpg Disney_Magical_World_2_English_Title.jpg Disney_Magical_World_2.png Disney-magical-world-2_01.jpg Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 006.jpg Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 003.jpg Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 002.jpg DMW2 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' World.jpg|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' World DMW2 - Alice in Wonderland's World.jpg|Alice in Wonderland's World DMW2 - Winnie the Pooh's World.jpg|Winnie the Pooh's World Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 004.jpg|The Little Mermaid's World Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 005.jpg|Lilo & Stitch's World Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 001.jpg|Frozen's World Disney Magical World Christmas outfits.jpg DMW Lilo and Stitch Jumba's lab.jpg DMW Arendelle.jpg DMW Tangled lanterns .jpg DMW Aladdin.jpg Renders Mickey-Mouse-DMW2.jpg|Mickey Mouse Minnie-Mouse-DMW2.jpg|Minnie Mouse Donald-Duck-DMW2.jpg|Donald Duck Daisy-Duck-DMW2.jpg|Daisy Duck Goofy-DMW2.jpg|Goofy Pluto-DMW2.jpg|Pluto Chip-and-Dale-DMW2.jpg|Chip and Dale Clarice-DMW2.jpg|Clarice Huey-Dewey-and-Louie-DMW2.jpg|Huey, Dewey, and Louie Scrooge-McDuck-DMW2.jpg|Scrooge McDuck José-Carioca-DMW2.jpg|José Carioca Panchito-Pistoles-DMW2.jpg|Panchito Pistoles Roo-DMW2.jpg|Roo Kanga-DMW2.jpg|Kanga Ariel-DMW2.jpg|Ariel Flounder-DMW2.jpg|Flounder Sebastian-DMW2.jpg|Sebastian Sally-DMW2.jpg|Sally Dr-Jamba-Jookika-DMW2.jpg|Jumba Jookiba Pleakley-DMW2.jpg|Pleakley Rapunzel-DMW2.jpg|Rapunzel Flynn-Rider-DMW2.jpg|Flynn Rider Wreck-It-Ralph-DMW2.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph Vanellope-Von-Schweetz-DMW2.jpg|Vanellope von Schweetz Anna-DWM2.jpg|Anna Elsa-DMW2.jpg|Elsa Olaf-DMW2.jpg|Olaf Screenshots DMW2 - Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse DMW2 - Minnie Mouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse DMW2 - Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck DMW2 - Daisy Duck.jpg|Daisy Duck DMW2 - Goofy.jpg|Goofy DMW2 - Pluto.jpg|Pluto DMW2 - Chip.jpg|Chip DMW2 - Dale.jpg|Dale DMW2 - Clarice.jpg|Clarice DMW2 - Huey Duck.jpg|Huey DMW2 - Dewey Duck.jpg|Dewey DMW2 - Louie Duck.jpg|Louie DMW2 - Scrooge McDuck.jpg|Scrooge McDuck DMW2_-_Snow_White.jpg|Snow White DMW2_-_The_Prince.jpg|The Prince DMW2_-_Doc.jpg|Doc DMW2_-_Grumpy.jpg|Grumpy DMW2_-_Happy.jpg|Happy DMW2_-_Sleepy.jpg|Sleepy DMW2_-_Bashful.jpg|Bashful DMW2_-_Sneezy.jpg|Sneezy DMW2_-_Dopey.jpg|Dopey DMW2 - Master Yen Sid.jpg|Yen Sid DMW2 - Alice.jpg|Alice DMW2_-_White_Rabbit.jpg|White Rabbit DMW2_-_Doorknob.jpg|Doorknob DMW2_-_Mad_Hatter.jpg|Mad Hatter DMW2_-_March_Hare.jpg|March Hare DMW2_-_Cheshire_Cat.jpg|Cheshire Cat DMW2_-_The_King_of_Hearts.jpg|King of Hearts DMW2_-_The_Queen_of_Hearts.jpg|Queen of Hearts DMW2 - Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh DMW2_-_Piglet.jpg|Piglet DMW2_-_Roo.jpg|Roo DMW2_-_Tigger.jpg|Tigger DMW2_-_Rabbit.jpg|Rabbit DMW2_-_Eeyore.jpg|Eeyore DMW2_-_Kanga.jpg|Kanga DMW2_-_Owl.jpg|Owl DMW2_-_Ariel.jpg|Ariel DMW2_-_Flounder.jpg|Flounder DMW2_-_Sebastian.jpg|Sebastian DMW2_-_King_Triton.jpg|King Triton DMW2_-_Lilo.jpg|Lilo Pelekai DMW2 - Stitch.jpg|Stitch DMW2_-_Dr._Jumba_Jookika.jpg|Jumba Jookiba DMW2_-_Pleakley.jpg|Pleakley DMW2 - Anna.jpg|Anna DMW2_-_Elsa.jpg|Elsa DMW2 - Olaf.jpg|Olaf DMW2_-_Pabbie.jpg|Grand Pabbie DMW2_-_Marshmallow.jpg|Marshmallow Meet the Disney Characters DMW2_-_Mickey_Mouse_Meet.jpg|Mickey Mouse DMW2_-_Minnie_Mouse_Meet.jpg|Minnie Mouse DMW2_-_Donald_Duck_Meet.jpg|Donald Duck DMW2_-_Daisy_Duck_Meet.jpg|Daisy Duck DMW2_-_Goofy_Meet.jpg|Goofy DMW2_-_Clarice_Meet.jpg|Clarice DMW2_-_Snow_White_Meet.jpg|Snow White DMW2_-_Pinocchio_Meet.jpg|Pinocchio DMW2_-_Cinderella_Meet.jpg|Cinderella DMW2_-_Alice_Meet.jpg|Alice DMW2_-_Peter_Pan_Meet.jpg|Peter Pan DMW2_-_Tinker_Bell_Meet.jpg|Tinker Bell DMW2_-_Aurora_Meet.jpg|Aurora DMW2_-_Marie_Meet.jpg|Marie DMW2_-_Winnie_the_Pooh_Meet.jpg|Winnie the Pooh DMW2_-_Piglet_Meet.jpg|Piglet DMW2_-_Tigger_Meet.jpg|Tigger DMW2_-_Eeyore_Meet.jpg|Eeyore DMW2_-_Ariel_Meet.jpg|Ariel DMW2_-_Belle_Meet.jpg|Belle DMW2_-_Beast_Meet.jpg|Beast DMW2_-_Aladdin_Meet.jpg|Aladdin DMW2_-_Jasmine_Meet.jpg|Jasmine DMW2_-_Jack_Skellington_Meet.jpg|Jack Skellington DMW2_-_Sally_Meet.jpg|Sally DMW2_-_Hercules_Meet.jpg|Hercules DMW2_-_Lilo_Meet.jpg|Lilo Pelekai DMW2_-_Captain_Jack_Sparrow_Meet.jpg|Jack Sparrow DMW2_-_Rapunzel_Meet.jpg|Rapunzel DMW2_-_Flynn_Rider_Meet.jpg|Flynn Rider DMW2_-_Wreck_It_Ralph_Meet.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph DMW2_-_Vanellope_Von_Schweetz_Meet.jpg|Vanellope von Schweetz DMW2_-_Anna_Meet.jpg|Anna Disney Characters Mickey Mouse and Friends *'Returning' **Mickey Mouse **Minnie Mouse **Donald Duck **Daisy Duck **Goofy **Pluto **Chip and Dale **Scrooge McDuck **Huey, Dewey, and Louie **Pete *'New' **Clarice Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *'Returning' **Snow White **Doc **Grumpy **Happy **Sleepy **Bashful **Sneezy **Dopey *'New' **The Prince Pinocchio *Pinocchio *Geppetto Fantasia *Yen Sid Cinderella *Cinderella *Prince Charming *Fairy Godmother Alice in Wonderland *'Returning' **Alice **White Rabbit **Doorknob **Mad Hatter **March Hare **Cheshire Cat **The Black Clover Card **The Red Heart Card *'New' **Queen of Hearts **King of Hearts Peter Pan *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee Sleeping Beauty *Aurora *Prince Phillip The Aristocats *Marie Winnie the Pooh *'Returning' **Winnie the Pooh **Piglet **Tigger **Rabbit **Eeyore **Owl *'New' **Kanga **Roo Beauty and the Beast *Belle *Beast *Lumiere *Cogsworth *Mrs. Potts *Chip Potts Aladdin *Aladdin *Jasmine *Genie *Abu *Magic Carpet The Nightmare Before Christmas *'Returning' **Jack Skellington **Zero *'New' **Sally Hercules *Hercules *Philoctetes Lilo & Stitch *'Returning' **Lilo Pelekai **Stitch *'New' **Jumba Jookiba **Pleakley Pirates of the Caribbean *Jack Sparrow New Three Little Pigs *Fifer Pig *Fiddler Pig *Practical Pig The Three Caballeros *José Carioca *Panchito Pistoles The Little Mermaid *Ariel *Flounder *Sebastian *King Triton Tangled *Rapunzel *Flynn Rider Wreck-It Ralph *Wreck-It Ralph *Vanellope von Schweetz Frozen *Anna *Elsa *Olaf *Grand Pabbie *Marshmallow Disney Worlds Returning *Castleton *Cinderella *Alice in Wonderland *Winnie the Pooh *Aladdin *Pirates of the Caribbean New *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *The Little Mermaid *Lilo & Stitch *Frozen Voice Cast Videos Disney Magical World 2 - Teaser Trailer ディズニー マジックキャッスル 2 Disney Magical World 2 - Trailer ディズニー マジックキャッスル マイ・ハッピー・ライフ2 Category:Video games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:2015 video games Category:2016 video games Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Fantasia Category:Cinderella Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Peter Pan Category:The Aristocats Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Aladdin Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Tangled Category:Mickey Mouse video games Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:The Three Caballeros Category:Pinocchio Category:Silly Symphonies Category:Chip 'n Dale Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Hercules Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Frozen